Lacey
by Cartoon Cow
Summary: When a girl named Lacey is kidnapped Ed and Al are called in as help, but one big misunderstanding and a day at the pound leaves Ed really hungry. A birthday one shot for Freedom Dancer. Happy birthday!


**Hey guys! This is a late birthday one shot for my beloved friend Freedom Dancer, and I got the idea watching my new puppy bounce around and be adorable**. **Please read the note at the end, I need your help. Also there is a second one-shot version of this story with a different plot line if anybody wants to read it just let me know! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Ed flipped through the file he'd received only a moment ago from his Colonel, looking over every detail carefully.

"She went missing about two and a half days ago," Colonel Roy Mustang said taping the larger picture they had of her to the white board behind them, "Her name, if you haven't checked the file, is Lacey Crawford. She is 14 years old and is the daughter of a very prestigious business man in this country. We believe she is the target of Cretan military personnel. Maybe as a threat to try to get our army to back away from their army."

"Why not kidnap someone more important than our suppliers daughter?" Ed questioned, "I understand someone like Selim is too well guarded to kidnap, but what about a Generals daughter- someone high up enough for them t have some government pull. This guy has no authority."

"You're right, " Roy sighed, "but I have no idea why. She was last seen going to a violin lesson, although the teacher said he saw her leave walking back the way she always did. The Furher has personally insisted we take the case because of you, Fullmetal."

"Why me?" He questioned.

"Because you're the closest one to her age. Either you'll be easier to trust, or you can be the next target. Either way it works to our advantage." The flame alchemist answered promptly.

"What about me?" Al asked, "I'm not exactly the most trustful looking person."

"Just stay with Ed, you're the best backup he can have."

* * *

_ "Where is she?_" Kara thought rapidly as she raced through every room of the apartment.

"Lacey!" She yelled checking all the rooms and in all of her favorite quiet spots, "Lacey!"

Other than the sound of her own footsteps echoing through the sound of the room they shared there was nothing but silence.

She sat back into an empty chair, tears beginning to fill her eyes as the realization began to set in on her.

"Lacey..." She gave a choked sob, tears sliding down her face as she rested her head in her hands.

After a moment had passed for her to collect herself, she flipped her long brown hair back out of the way and stood up. She was determined to find Lacey, she had to.

* * *

Ed walked down the street with Al walking beside him, continuously staring at the picture of the girl and her file. It haunted him for some reason.

"Brother?" Al said as they went, "How are we supposed to find this girl? I mean I know what the Colonel said but, we don't really have any leads to go on."

"I know," Ed sighed as he grudgingly closed the file, "But we can't not do anything." She has to still be around here- there isn't anyway they could have snuck her out of here without being caught. Besides, if I am right they should make a ransom request soon. Since they are Cretans they were probably to stupid to plan far enough ahead for ransom requests, so that's probably what they are doing now." he reopened the file, once again becoming engrossed with it's contents.

"Ouch!" Ed hear someone gasp as his shoulder collided with theirs.

"What do you have under that sleeve huh? A crow bar?!" the girl barked as she rubbed her arm tenderly. "I don't have time for this." She growled as she began to walk off, still holding her arm gingerly. "Lacey!" She yelled as she went.

"Lacey?!" Ed and Al both glanced at each other briefly before turning around and running to stop her.

"Are you looking for Lacey too?" Al asked as they stood in her way. "Of course I am. Are you guys volunteers too?" She asked.

"Well we didn't exactly volunteer for this, more like assigned but it's important so I don't mind helping out." Ed replied sticking the now bent file into his coat pocket.

"Great." She smiled, "My name is Kara Rose Mikazuki, but Kara is ok for short." she watched as Ed pushed the file into his coat pocket, but the silver chain dangling from his pocket caught her eye more than the file did.

"Wait, are you... are you guys Edward and Alphonse Elric?" Kara asked with sudden realization.

"Yes." Alphonse answered first, seemingly blushing at the face she already knew BOTH of their names and not just Ed's.

"Wow!" She smiled shaking both of their hands, "I'm so glad they asked for your help on this one. Well even though I'm extremely honored to have met both of you I really have to keep looking. Are you guys coming with me, or do you have your own idea of where she may be?"

"We'll go with you!" Al said quickly, not that Ed really minded but he was cool about it.

"OK, " she said, "I'm checking the local pound first."

"Why the pound?" Ed asked skeptically.

"Where else would she be?" Kara gave him a look to let him know that was a dumb question.

"Hm." Ed crossed his arms as they went. It didn't make sense to him, but if thats what her lead was then they honestly didn't have anything better.

* * *

After having walked through two of the nearby kennels, Ed was getting frustrated at this random girl.

"Kara," He said pushing his frustrated ness down, "I really don't think we are going to find her hidden in a dog kennel."

Kara sighed as they made their way towards the park bench, "I guess you're right. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." she flopped down.

"It's ok!" Al said, "I'm sure we'll find her. You just have to give us a real chance."

Kara drew her knees up to her chest, both Ed and Al still standing in front of her wondering what her connection to Lacey would be that she would be so upset.

A whine broke up the thought process, Kara's body immediately stiffening up. She raised her head, "Lacey?"

Ed and Al both stood awestruck as she came down to her knees as a small dog wagged its tail and whined.

"Oh Lacey!" Kara broke into fresh tears as the dog muzzled her face softly against her owners, "I though you were gone forever."

"THIS is Lacey?!" Ed gawked. Kara wiped at her eyes, "Of course it is, who else was she supposed to be?"

Ed pulled the file from his jacket, "This is Lacey- a missing girl our age!" He showed her the picture.

Kara pulled her face away from Lacey's when she tried to lick her cheek, "So you guys thought I was apart of the search party looking for this girl. And I thought you were apart of my late fathers animal shelter trying to help me find my dog. See this was the last dog my father ever gave me full responsibility over." she explained, "That's why I had to find her. She's all I have left of him."

All frustration against Kara was now gone, Ed fully understanding the confusion and also what it is like to have nothing left of somebody you loved.

Ed knelt down and rubbed Lacey's head, "I'm glad you found your dog." he said.

"Mr. Fullmetal Sir!" An MP said racing up towards them, "May I give you the message in front of her, Sir?"the MP motioned to Kara.

"Yeah, " Ed glanced to Kara, "You can speak freely."

"It seems like there has been a mix up. Colonel Mustang wanted me to in form you that the girl wasn't really kidnapped, rather she ran off with her boyfriend unannounced. He asked me to retrieve the file and let you off the search."

Ed reached in his coat, handing the MP the file and saluted him as he was saluted- the MP quickly leaving to return to HQ.

"Well I'm glad this all worked out." Kara smiled as she scratched her dogs head."

"No kidding," Ed rubbed the back of his neck, "So, want to go get something to eat?" he asked as he watched the sun begin to leave different color trails in the sky, indicating that he had in fact missed lunch and now dinner.

"Only if you're buying!' Kara giggled!

**HELP: Ok so this is the first thing I have typed on my Ipad note section and so after I didnt the copy and paste thing I just spent several minutes respacing everything out. Does anybody have an app they use regularly to upload documents to fanfiction?**

**MULTICHAPTER- If anybody wants a multi chapter of this story I have a really good idea revolving around this except Lacey is a real person who is sisters with Kara and was really kidnapped and they really need Ed's help. Just let me know if you would like that =) Please Review!**


End file.
